A Very 'Sirius' Tale
by PadfootTheSirius
Summary: Sirius Black is entering his 5th year at Hogwarts with his good friends James, Remus, and Peter. With Remus being a prefect things seem perfect for Sirius, but Snape, a mudblood and a love interest for Sirius begin to twist his already unstable world.
1. I

**A/N: This is my first chapter of my first story with many more chapters to come. I've just updated it, and added some more action when they run into Snape. It's way better than before. And I will include the "mudblood" incident, but from Sirius' persepective so details leading up to the event will be different on purpose. **

Sirius Black was standing in front of the hallowed brick wall that separated the green signs that read "Platform 9" and "Platform 10". He took off his coat, and placed it on his already overloaded trolley. He felt rather silly to be wearing a coat—seeing how most of the respectable muggles were not wearing them—but the first of September had been rather chilly, and he would not have passed up any chance to become sheltered from his family, who were bundled up in furs and coats. How he hated them and everything they stood for: pure-blood mania, dark magic, and, worse of all, Slytherin. His whole family and his ignorant younger brother Regulus, following his parent's ways blindly, had all ended up there, but not him. No, Gryffindor was his house, and it drove his parents mad. Everything he did was to do the exact opposite of what they believed in, and that is why underneath his muggle coat he was wearing nothing but scarlet and gold.

"Damn it boy," he could hear his father hiss into his ear. "Why do you insist on acting like such a fool?"

"I don't know," Sirius responded condescendingly. "I guess I just inherited it from…you!" He rushed through the barrier, still able to hear the audible curses of his father; he realized that that his fifth year at Hogwarts was going to be his best yet.

"Why are you so happy?" asked a familiar voice from behind him, as he crossed the threshold. Before Sirius turned, he knew who it was.

"James!" Sirius was filled with joy as he hugged his best friend. "James, how are you?"

"A lot better than you, you git!"

"Yes well…it is really good to see you! All summer in that dreaded house, I swear to you, next year I am gone from that place!" He snapped his fingers. "Like that!"

"Yes then you can stay with me at my place. Mum and dad won't mind a bit. Between you and me…I think they like you better based on all the stories I've told 'em!"

"Well look at me James…what's not to like?" He was right. Even though he was just a fifth year he was already striking. His long black hair covered his powerfully gray eyes. He carried an outward appearance of confidence, and it shown brightly in his tall figure.

"Padfoot, everyone likes you…of course, until they meet you!" he said jokingly, only to be returned with a friendly scuffle with Sirius.

"Are you boys at it again?" Came another familiar voice.

"Remus!" cried Sirius.

"Moony!" James screamed.

"Hello lads…you might want to refrain from your shenanigans while I am around."

"And why is that" James inquired.

"You see James, I am a Prefect now, and I can't have my friends be the people I turn in." he said with a wide smile on his face.

"You've got to be barking mad…no pun intended…Remus."

"Well Sirius, just consider this as your pass way to a more _exciting_ year."

"Don't tell me precious genius Moony is going to let his friends slide through their O.W.L. year?"

"No James, I won't, in just means that…well…just get on the train before Peter shows up. That kid is always following us!"

"Calm down Remus, it is fine, Sirius and I will just find a compartment with a couple of lady friends because you will be in the perfect, I meant Prefect car."

"Very funny, James, I'll see you when we get there." And with that, they all departed for their respective cars.

* * *

By the time that Sirius and James got on the train it was about to leave, and students were flooding the aisles of the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment, and were about to have some fun, Sirius spotted a huge problem. 

"Merlin's drawers-"

"-what…and seriously…'Merlin's drawers'?"

"I'm trying it out," Sirius hushed back. "Anyways it's little Peter coming down the aisle looking for us!"

"Oh Merlin's drawers no! We have to fill up this cart now! Quick, grab two girls!"

Sirius whirled around and was about to grab the closest girl, but he pulled his hand back instantaneously. He almost touched _her_, the one girl that Sirius Black could not talk to. Claire Formosa. She was a striking figure with her long brown wavy hair draped over her shoulders like a royal garment, and her deep green eyes caused Sirius Black to become enamored with her sense he saw her last year at one of Gryffindor's quidditch matches last year. He had never really noticed her, mostly because of the usual flock of girls that followed James and he everywhere, even though she was a fifth year Gryffindor as well. _Isn't it funny_, he thought, _that while we have all these gorgeous girls at our palms, both James and I both have someone else who we really like, and who probably does not like us at all!_

"Did I stutter Sirius, get two girls now!" James' order brought Sirius back into reality as he pulled Sophie Warner, and Lindsay Lankard—two fifth year Gryffindor girls that were normally around James and Sirius anyways—aside and asked them if they wanted to join them for the ride. This request was returned with the high pitched giggles of schools girls about to meet their favorite musicians. They soon as sat down when Peter Pettigrew showed up, out of breath and pink in the face.

"Oh hello Peter, sorry there isn't any room but if you look down the aisle, I'm sure that they are room for one more."

"Oh…okay Sirius, I'll see you at the castle," Peter replied, with a frown on his face, and sulked off down the aisle.

"Glad that's over!" James shouted, a little louder than intended. "Now we can enjoy some much more…_preferable_ company." He continued, with a sly look in his eyes that only made the girls giggle more and more.

James began to talk more and more about his summer, quidditch hopes, and any random thought that popped into his head, but Sirius was not listening. His focus was on her, the one, his only, and his special someone—even if he technically had not talked to her yet—he just needed a plan to try to make her his girlfriend. _But I can't let James know about me "loving" somebody! I'm Sirius Black, and Sirius Black is the man! I just need a way around this whole mess…would it be better if everyone knew that I liked Claire like everyone knows that James likes Lily? I wonder…that's it! I'll give James dating advice about getting Lily, like a date or something, and say that I'll come along with 'some girl' for support! Perfect!_ _This plan cannot possibly fail-_

"-Sirius, I asked 'Couldn't you hang an umbrella off Snivellus' giant nose?'" As soon as the words exited James' lips, he and the girls burst into laughter, while Sirius sat there uninterested, but gave a courtesy laugh because he did not want James to get upset.

After a while, the girls left to go visit their friends from Ravenclaw, and James and Sirius were left alone.

"So James," began Sirius, his upcoming question filled with ulterior motives that he hoped would remain so, "what do you plan to do about your little bonnie-lass?"

"Oh Lily," James responded, trying to act as non-caring as possible. "Lily is as good as mine, even though she does spend an awful lot of time with Snape. I don't know what she sees in him! He practices dark magic! He's a nutter for any matter! But…she is obsessed with me." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Watch, I'll prove it." As he said this, James leaned out of the door way and peered into the next where he found Lily Evans. He gave a wink at Sirius and flung open the door.

"Hey Lily, have a good summer?" he began.

"Oh hey Joseph, yes, it was a delight," she replied with a mischievous smile, shutting the door in his face. James returned to his cart, only to be greeted by a laughing Sirius.

"Oh _'Joseph'_ it's you, I thought I would see James and Lily together before I would see _you_," Sirius said, every word drenched in sarcasm.

"Very funny, this is just a ploy to try to throw me off, but I know that deep down in her beautiful heart, that she loves me."

"I bet lover boy, and your proof: the fact that she got your name right?"

"Exactly," James exclaimed, much to the surprise of Sirius.

"James, are you kidding me?"

"Think about it Padfoot…if she didn't care about me, she wouldn't have gotten my name wrong because be reasonable…everyone knows our names."

"Prongs, in all your insanities, you may be coming on to something!"

"It's not all dashing looks Sirius; there is in fact a brain underneath this head of messy hair."

"Well you must be using that invisibility cloak to hide it then!" They both erupted in laughter as Lily poked her head in. They both quickly sat upright and straightened out their pants.

"Sorry to be…_interrupting_…your fun, but in case you didn't realize it, we're about to stop so you might want to get your robes on." She said this, quickly turned, and as she walked away she heard James call out, "Sure you don't want to stay as I change?"

"James, I think that she could take you," Sirius choked out, in between bits of laughter.

"Oh, that's true, mostly because I would be fine if she was on top of me!"

They both erupted in laughter as they changed, and got ready for their departure to Hogwarts.

* * *

The carriage ride up to the castle was as uneventful as ever. Sure Sirius had a huge laugh with Remus and Peter when James told them about the "Lily Potter Incident" on the train, and when Remus began to discuss the intricacies of the perfect, prefect car, Sirius began to imagine how wonderful life was going to be when one of his best friends was in charge of house castigation. He then tried to picture how much fun they were going to have but he could not let his mind focus on anything for more than a second or two. His mind was clouded with the beautiful face of Claire: her slightly red cheeks, her pink-tipped nose, her small oval dimples in her thin cheeks, and her sparkling pink lips. This image was etched in his mind as though it was painted on blank canvas. Her 'Dorian Gray-esque' looks were causing him to lose touch with the present world. He could see James speaking, but could not hear him. _This can't be happening to me! I'm Sirius Black, the man who snogged more beautiful girls than any other guy! I don't have relationships, or feelings towards girls! They want me, not the inverse! New plan, help James, but forget about Claire, she's going to mess you up, and James can't know I like this girl, it would be non-stop ball-busting! So, as of now, I have stopped thinking of Claire!_

He had not stopped thinking of Claire. But when he made his way up to the Great Hall and saw how some of the other girls had…_changed_. He let his teenage mind wander away to where the old Sirius would wander. Into a land of promiscuity, anonymity, and sometimes polygamy, where he used those ways on all of the girls that he saw fit to become a short-lived companion to the "_noble and great Sirius Black"_ as he described himself _This is more like it._ _I'm back! _He caught the glance of Cecily Fairfax, and Gwendolen Cardew, two other fifth year Gryffindor girls who were already sitting down with Sophie and Lindsay, pointing at Sirius and James, then turning to face each other as they covered their mouths in a purposefully weak effort to conceal their giggles. He could picture himself with the two of them alone on the couch in the common room snogging. The last thing he was at this moment, was as shy as he felt when he saw Claire. _Glad that is over!_ James and he beamed as they sauntered their way to their table, fully aware of all the female heads that were turning as they passed. "It's good to be back," Sirius whispered to James.

"How right you are," James replied as he broadened his smile and winked at girls they passed. "You know… it's good to be the kings." They strode right into their seats and began discussing everything from quidditch, to why Lily hangs around with Snape so much. Before they became too heated in their insults of Severus, they heard the doors of the Hall open, and saw all the little first years walk like sheep, brainlessly led into a state of shock and awe. The naming went by quickly, except for a new Slytherin who ripped his pants when he sat down, and then Dumbledore gave his annual speech, and introduced a new potions teacher, Professor Banquo Andronicus. Soon their plates were stacked with a feast fit for a king. They ate heartily as chatter filled the Great Hall, erupting in a stimulating sense of warm euphoria that was cast over the all and sundry students who lined its interiors. As the meal progressed conversation switched from "catching up" style to one that would be perceived as "long lost friends". James took this switch as a perfect opportunity to start talking to Lily, but, to his great loathing, he was cut off by the collection of Sophie, Lindsay, Cecily, and Gwendolen. They started talking all at the same time, asking him if they would all like to hang out, and things of that nature. As the girls continued to ramble, James' face began to contort, causing much hilarity among Sirius, Remus, Peter, and even Lily, who used James' distraction as an opportunity to move herself to talk to her Hufflepuff friends. Defeated, James sat back down, secretly hoping to receive words of encouragement and compassion from his dear friend Sirius, but what he received instead, was a sarcastic comment from a dreaded voice: "James, I give you my felicitations for that grand attempt to gain the affection of Lily Evans. Well done." James turned around at a familiar sound of Severus Snape standing with his arms folded, staring at him.

"Aw, I'm sorry Snivellus, protecting your girlfriend?" Snape blushed at those words.

"No," he responded coolly. "I just smelled arrogance in the air, so I knew it had to be you James."

"Judging by the size of your nose, how is arrogance the only thing you smeledl?" The whole Gryffindor table exploded in laughter, even Lily Evans let herself giggle a little, only to resume her stern expression after catching a sad stare from Snape. Feeling guilty for laughing, Lily decided to confront James.

"Potter you are so insensitive! You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh Snape, I knew you couldn't fight without _her_ coming in to rescue you. Do you always need her help?"

Snape grew red hot and lashed out at James, "She's not helping me, and I don't need help…from anybody! Lily, would you please let me defend myself?"

Lily's stance shifted to one of disbelief. With her hand on her hip she retorted "Fine Severus, sorry for being a good person!" And with that she left the Great Hall in a 'humph'.

"Lily! See what you've done James? You always have to interfere with things you'll never understand, and you'll never be better until you shed you obnoxious friend, Sirius. How could a family of such great wizards have a freak like you-"

Snape choked on his words when he saw the sight of Sirius Black leaping through the air at him. Snape tried to run but it was too late, Sirius grabbed a hold of his head and slammed it, nose first, into the table. Snape's life-blood came spurting from his nostrils. Thick red jets that caused the bread and meats to be soaked in a swirl of bloody filth. Not showing any mercy, Sirius grabbed the closest knife and held it at Snape's throat.

Sirius leaned right against Snape's ear, he could feel the grease from his hair, and whispered, "If you _ever_ insult me again…trust me…it will be the last thing you ever do!" But before Sirius could supply Snape with another blow, he was restrained by a full, body-bind curse. Sirius could feel his toes begin to tighten, and the tightness move up his body at lightning speed. The last thing he could see before he fell to the floor, as though he was a board, was he best friend James Potter, putting his wand away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, critique etc. **

**Side note: If you're a big english nerd like me, you may have caught some of the name references: Ceclily Fairfax and Gwendolen Cardew are the two female characters from Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest but they have their names switched. The new teacher's name comes from Macbeth (Banquo) and Titus Andronicus (Andronicus). The blood scene is an allusion to book 22 of The Odyssey. And The last name Formosa is aLatin word for beautiful.**


	2. II

**A/N: sorry about the delay, my grandpa died so i haven't had much time for writing, but i will be on break in one week so i will be able to do more.**

* * *

When Sirius Black regained consciousness he saw the beige stone ceiling, of an all too familiar place: the Hospital Wing. He tried to sit upright, but alas, his joints and muscles felt like they had been frozen solid, and are still presently thawing. The more he lie in the most dreadfully uncomfortable bed, the more he tried to piece together the past moments of his last cognizant beings. The facts were these: six hours prior to the time known as the present, Sirius Black had attacked Severus Snape in the Great Hall. About to convey a devastating blow, he was stopped short by a body-binding curse set on him by his best friend, James Potter. By the time the events had been chronicled in his mind, Sirius was filled with a mixture of resentment and perplexity. _Why is it always a mixture,_ he wondered. As he pondered his inner thoughts and their repeating patterns, Madame Snook crossed the threshold of the back room doors, and ventured over to where Sirius was. In her hand she held a tiny, rhombus shaped bottle with a liquid within it that kept altering its color. She stood over him, grabbed his chin, pulled it down, and poured into his mouth the mysterious liquid. Heat shot through every cell of his body and he began to feel fine. He threw the blankets off of himself and swung his legs out of the bed and onto the floor. He hoped up, and ignoring the calls of "Come back here this instant!" and "You'll be in trouble for being out of bed this late!" by Madame Snook, he grabbed a gray, woolen cardigan from the bed of another student who suffers from narcolepsy—who had fallen asleep at the table and suffered a gash on his head—threw it over his infirmary attire, and departed towards the Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor. 

When he finally made it up to the portrait of the fat lady, he said the password "Quadrophenia", and entered into the Gryffindor common room. He made his way up to his sleeping chamber and found he four, no, _three, _he thought, friends fast asleep. So many thoughts rifled through Sirius' mind when he say James that he debated internally whether or not he would wait until the morning to rebuke James. He decided against that. In one swift motion he grabbed James at the collar, and flung him onto the floor. James was so startled that he began to scream, but his cry was cut off by a solid kick into his rib cage. Now James let out sounds of anguish and pain, and the whole dormitory began to stir. More strikes were landed as things erupted into pure chaos. It took Remus and Peter to restrain Sirius as other Gryffindors came to see what was going on. But it wasn't just Gryffindor students, because out of seemingly nowhere, Professor McGonagall entered and began to scream at both Sirius and James, who was well bloodied. She grabbed both of the boys by their back collars and dragged them off to Dumbledore's office.

As soon as they arrived, and McGonagall left them ostensibly alone, Sirius let a verbal diatribe onto James. It lasted for quite some time before they were both silenced by soothing voice that said, "Is that all?" They both spun on their heels, a look of shock on their faces, and were greeted by the comforting face of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Sirius was the first to answer, "Yes, sir."

"I am glad to hear that. Well boys…I have been ruminating about your incident boys. Would you like to explain to me what happened?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Well sir," Sirius began. "Snape was insulting us so I decided to stop him, to the extent I went I have no regrets, until my _friend_ James here decided that it would be fun to send a body-binding cure on me. I woke up, went up to my dormitory, and decided to pay James a visit-"

"-which is where he attacked me sir!" James interrupted. "There I was sleeping and all of a sudden there I am…being beaten by 'im! And by the by, the only reason I cursed you was to stop you from doing anything irrational!"

"Sirius, do you have a retort?" inquired Dumbledore. "Because the way James describes the events he makes it sound like you were hoisted with your own petard."

"Well, I was just defending James and I, that is why I attacked that greasy-haired pr-"

"-why don't we cool our tongues? Now James, Sirius, I trust that you two can work things out and realize that you are friends."

"Yes sir." They both responded, and went off to bed, happier than they were before, and glad that the whole incident was over.

* * *

Four hours later the Gryffindor common room was beginning to fill as students woke up and descended as they waited for their friends to accompany them to the Great Hall for breakfast. After enjoying a rebonding breakfast—in the way that friends would who suffered a momentary setback would—they headed back upstairs to retrieve their books for their first class, Potions. The Marauders were the last ones up in the common room, and left in a sprint when they realized how little time they had until class started with Professor Banquo. A strict man, Professor Banquo took pride in his stringent ways, and hoped that he could "straighten out" the youth that he had come to teach. This was a fact that the Marauders did not know, because when they arrived exactly seven seconds late, they were met with the voice of Professor Banquo saying in a dreary, almost deathly voice, "Five points from Gryffindor…each." Moans echoed of the dungeon walls as Gryffindors began to shout at the four of them. They took their seats and began listening to the incoherent ramblings of their teacher. 

Feeling the effects of the lack of sleep that he got, Sirius began to rest his chin of his arm as he let his eyes begin to slowly close. He was dreaming. Dreaming vivid dreams of James announcing to the whole school that "Sirius loves Claire" in the most sarcastic voice imaginable. He then saw the whole great hall turn and laugh at him, his friends throwing food at him, the girls that used to flock over him were repulsed, and Claire…Claire who was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was running out of the Great Hall crying. The dream was a nightmare, and Sirius was stuck right in it, until…

"MR. BLACK, PLEASE WAKE UP!" The intense shouts of Banquo woke Sirius with such a startle that he knocked over all of his materials. They flew across the room and Sirius scrambled to pick them up until he saw who was reaching down to help him: Claire. Before she could grab any of his possessions he snatched them all away, and clutched them to his chest as he scuttled back to his seat. When he got back he received an odd look from James, companioned with his asking, "What the hell was that all about?"

Nervous that James would figure out his secret crush, Sirius began rambling every possible excuse he could think of: "Vertigo-dizzy-the-room-is-spinning-and-my-shoes-are-too-stiff."

James only gaped at him, leaving Sirius with a contorted look on his face until James said, "I think you might be sick because you are acting very…not you! Snap out of it!"

It only took a second for it to hit, but Sirius quickly gained his composure. _James does not know!_ "Shut up James, and mind your own damn business!" he shouted, a look of swagger back on his face.

"Thank God! Now you're back." James replied with a smile. Luckily, Potions continued as normal until right at the very end, Professor Banquo assigned a 14-inch parchment about the effects of a Beazor, due the next morning. "And remember," he added. "Do not cheat, because if you do, you will be out of this school so fast, that you won't even remember what Hogwarts is!" Unfortunately, Sirius Black was not paying attention.

After being assigned even more homework that Sirius rushed to get done, he decided that he needed a walk. As he was strolling about the castle he ran into Gwendolen, and Cecily, who were very, _very_, happy to see him.

"How are you, Sirius?" Gwendolen asked, standing on her tip-toes as she bit her lip.

"Fine." And that was all he said. Little two-way conversation were needed when talking to any one of those girls because they were so excited to be talking to him, that they did most of the talking.

"That's good, now…would you want to go out back and…have some fun with us?"

"Eh…can't girls, don't really feel like 'having fun', maybe some other time."

The girls were so excited to be granted even a 'maybe' from Sirius that they both leaped out and hugged him. Sirius stood there nonchalantly because he expected this from girls; he was of course, Sirius Black. And he continued to feel this way until, during the hug, Claire happened to walk by. Sirius instantaneously broke away from the girls and pretended like he needed to be somewhere, but it was too late.

"Boy the girls sure do love you," Claire said, with a facetious tone in her voice. "See ya."

Sirius could do nothing by stare. He was transfixed by her, until he realized that he was about to fall, and he quickly regained consciousness. He walked away leaving Cecily and Gwendolen as confused as ever. He made it up to the common room and was about to go to bed when he remembered that he still had to write Banquo's homework. _There is no way I am getting this don-_ His thoughts were cut short when he saw, lying out in the common room, a 14-inch parchment on the effects of a Beazor. Sirius quickly rationalized that copying the assignment was the best thing he could do, and he soon began. After twenty minutes, he was done and he hopped into bed, his only thoughts on how grand the next day would be.

The next day began as grand as he hoped it would be. Breakfast was delicious, and the four boys discussed the assignment that they had to turn in, and that was when Sirius detailed his copying to James, bragging about how easy it was, and James commended Sirius for his 'sheer dumb luck' when it came to finding an essay just sitting in the common room, but when he asked him who he copied, Sirius told him that he did not know. Next was Potions, went off without a hitch until later in the day when, after supper and all the Gryffindors where in the common room, Claire burst in crying. James and Sirius were the closest to her so James rush to her while Sirius took a little longer to get to her.

"Claire, what's wrong?" James wondered aloud.

"I was accused of cheating!" she cried. "On the Potions essay! I tried to tell them that I couldn't have cheated because I finished my essay before anyone else did, but they wouldn't believe me! Banquo said that unless I could find out whom the person who had in fact copied was, I would be suspended, maybe even thrown out!"

"Oh really," James said was a devilish look on his face. "Sirius, you wouldn't have any idea who might have copied this poor girls homework, that might get her kicked out of school, would you?"

Sirius' eye began to twitch in anticipation of the lie he was about to tell Claire, but instead he said, "It was me!"

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys liked this one, i tried to use a simple dream sequence as a way into his psyche (idea from a good friend [C.D.), so still comment please. And if you like the show pushing daisies you most likely caught a lot of refences. Thanks.**


End file.
